Wolfgang von Wartburg
Physical Description * Height: 1.84m * Weight: 70kg * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown Species Information * Race: Human * Age: 33 * Gender: Male * Time of Birth: February 14, 2252 * Place of Birth: Acadian Forests, Canada, Earth Starfleet Service * Rank: Commander * Career Track: Command * Department: Command, Science * Current Position: Executive Officer, USS Argo Service Record * 2272-2276: Attended Starfleet Academy: Command Major, Sciences Minor * 2276-2281: USS Grissom, Achieved Lieutenant & Department Head, Science Department * 2281-2285: Deep Space Station K-7, achieved Commander, Division Head in Starfleet Intelligence * 2285-Present: USS Argo, Commander, Executive Officer Personality Profile * Hobbies: Travel, Stargazing, Debate Competitions, Speculative Writing * Talents: Collaboration: Science, Testing A Theory, Decisive Leadership, Multi-Discipline (XO/SO) * Traits: Human Family Information * Parents: Father: Ludwig von Wartburg Mother: Anne (Robichaud) von Wartburg * Siblings: Adelheid von Wartburg (Younger Sister) * Unmarried Background Born on Earth to the parents of Ludwig von Wartburg and Anne Robichaud, a family of a stone-engraver and a fiction writer. Wolfgang, soon followed by his younger sister Adelheid, took great interest in his parents’ work and quizzed them constantly about not only what was in the world, but what it meant to them. The von Wartburg family were a family that lived in a remote part of the Acadian forests of Canada. Living in a state of low technology, the family learned to live from the land and rarely travelled to the nearby cities to ply the family wares to the fascination of their urban neighbours. Rather than take to a trade as his parents and sister had done, he took to travelling the planet and nearby colonies to seek the many places and peoples of Humanity. He wanted to travel further, see more the more he saw. Having a honed inquisitive mind with a myriad of experiences and a passing understanding of astronavigation: he was able to attend Starfleet Academy. His first posting was aboard the USS Grissom, assigned as a chemistry specialist Ensign. He served diligently and approached problems in strange ways and from perspectives his peers rarely thought of first; even reaching out to scientific research of non-Federation species. He distinguished himself quickly as a talented leader and a mind that held even fresh and new information as if he’d known it for years. Wolfgang encountered a life-form which fluxed between phases of time, seemingly aware of the past, present, and future all at the same time. With eyes like mercury, the man saw through the lies the crew told, even to themselves. As guest of the ship, the mercurial-eyed man asked to be taken home. When within the outer reaches of their home star system, his homeworld sent a small fleet to collect him. Wolfgang himself was the only one aboard that spoke at length with the secretive man who spoke in riddles but never a lie: to Wolfgang only he said: “We knew of your Federation, we know we will have common enemies one day; on that day, we will come and help defend you. May your knowledge preserve you from the ignorant.” Wolfgang reported what he was told, and was taken into the confidence of Starfleet Intelligence for a full and detailed debriefing. He spent months in debriefing by various dignitaries of the Diplomatic Corp, Starfleet Medical, Starfleet Security, and -of course- Starfleet Intelligence. Wolfgang never would see his old friend again, but the riddles the man spoke of revealed to him who he would meet and what he would be asked. It was then he wondered at the true nature of time and the perception of it. If it was possible to not only travel through time but to see across it. Inspired by the riddles of the mercurial-eyed man, he wrote at length about time travel. From this he suddenly was inspired to write about relations between peoples, interstellar powers, and his speculations on what they were and what they would become. To many, Wolfgang seemed a mad prophet guessing at the stars. To Starfleet Intelligence, he seemed far more aware of galactic politics than he had any expectation to. Before long, Wolfgang was recruited into the ranks of Starfleet Intelligence. Although the seemingly revelationary writings came to an end, Wolfgang’s expanded mind became an asset to his fellow intelligence officers. Although he seemed to make logical leaps, he came to the right answer more often than not. Primarily based out of K-7, he would quietly investigate conspiracies against the Federation, counter subversive elements that sought to seize the station, and would be assigned a division to engage in a multi-year infiltration mission of Klingon Controlled Space. During his tenure as Division Head, the USS ''Cincinnatus ''responded to an urgent extraction request by then Commander Wolfgang, he had a sense Klingon counter-intelligence had discovered his infiltration base within Klingon territory. He not only required a full evacuation of his personnel, but utter destruction of the base. It was during this operation he encountered Captain Haggard and forged a friendship in their shared effort to save Wolfgang’s subordinates and cloak the Federation’s spying effort. Retreating back to K-7 and focused solely on counter-intelligence efforts, Wolfgang grew tired of sitting back and waiting for situations to come to him. He preferred to be pro-active and preventative in his measures rather than reactionary. To that end, he put in for Starship duty once more. It would be a couple years before he got his first assignment to a Starship in years. Due his career and recommendations of friends in Starfleet: he would not only be assigned to a ship but to one of the state-of-the-art ships of the Fleet, the USS Argo. Category:USS Argo Category:Player Characters